Sur le Seuil de la Demeure de Mandos
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Pour les fans acharnées de Sirius Black j'ai écris ce petit OS mettant en scène leur chienchien préféré.  De l'autre côté du voile  thème habituel , Sirius se retrouve dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas  les lecteurs non plus ...


**SUR LE SEUIL DE LA DEMEURE DE MANDOS**

Le sortilège de Bellatrix, cette fois, le toucha en pleine poitrine. Un instant, sa respiration fut bloquée sous le coup de la douleur. Heureusement, sa _chère_cousine n'avait pas réussi à donner une puissance maximale à son maléfice. Au lieu d'être violemment projeté en arrière, il perdit seulement un peu l'équilibre. Il dut cependant reculer de quelques pas pour se rattraper…

Sirius fixait le voile qu'il venait de passer. Il frémissait doucement, comme mû par une vie propre. Il n'entendait plus le rire dément de Bellatrix. Il n'entendait plus aucun son de combat, d'ailleurs. Seule une douce musique lointaine…  
>Il n'était plus au Ministère…<br>Il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui.  
>Non, il n'était décidément plus au Ministère !<br>Il se tenait dans une salle aux dimensions de cathédrale. Le sol était constitué d'une multitude de carreaux noir et blanc, formant des entrelacs. Les murs, tout au moins celui près duquel il avait atterri, étaient de pierre blanche, sculptée de délicats motifs floraux. Il avait l'impression de regarder une forêt ou un jardin pétrifiés.  
>« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il.<br>Toujours, au loin, une musique à la fois apaisante et entraînante. Et dans l'air régnait un parfum de printemps.  
>Oubliant le danger dans lequel il était plongé une minute auparavant – et dans lequel son filleul se trouvait toujours – Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.<br>Il fit quelques pas en direction du centre de la salle et le dallage résonnait sous ses pas.

« QUI ES-TU ? »  
>Sirius se retourna brusquement et brandit sa baguette. La puissante voix grave appartenait à un être d'apparence humaine mais qui devait mesurer au moins deux fois sa taille. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer par la porte en train de se refermer qu'il remarquait pour la première fois.<br>Le géant s'approcha à grands pas – il ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant – et le sorcier réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour une robe de tissu vert et brun était en réalité une tunique de feuilles et de branchages.  
>« Qui es-tu, toi dont la présence en ces lieux est proscrite ? »<br>Proscrite ? Hé, une seconde ! Il n'avait pas demandé à être ici, où que cet ici pût être. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser blâmer sans rien dire.  
>« Je vous dirai mon nom si vous me dites le vôtre ! rétorqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri mais je ne risque pas de recommander l'accueil ! »<br>Le géant se baissa et posa une main monstrueuse sur l'épaule de Sirius qui accusa le choc. Ignorant complètement la baguette pointée vers lui, il murmura, menaçant :  
>« Ne joue pas, Enfant du Destin ! Tu es sur le Seuil de la Demeure de Mandos et ce lieu est proscrit aux Âmes Mortelles ! Alors je répète ma question : qui es-tu ?<br>– Sirius Black, répondit Sirius, commençant malgré lui à s'inquiéter.  
>– Es-tu bien un Homme ? »<br>Le sorcier savait sentir les majuscules dans un dialogue et il comprit que la question ne concernait pas son genre sexuel.  
>« Bien sûr ! Je ne ressemble pas à un elfe de maison, il me semble !<br>– Non… effectivement… Tu n'as rien des Eldar… Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?  
>– Euh… »<br>Comment _était-il_ arrivé ici ?  
>« En traversant le voile, je cr… »<br>Il s'interrompit, dans sa phrase et dans son geste. L'arche et le voile avaient disparu !  
>« Bien ! énonça le Géant comme une sentence. Reste ici ! »<br>Rester ici ? Non non non ! Sirius voulait seulement repasser le voile ! Ou, à la rigueur, suivre son désagréable hôte hors de cette salle. Mais l'immense porte se referma sur son nez et tous ses efforts, tant physiques que magiques, pour la rouvrir furent en vain.

Il lui sembla attendre des heures ! Il tournait en rond, comme le chien en cage qu'il était. Pourtant, il ne ressentait ni faim, ni soif, ni aucun des besoins naturels à l'homme. Que s'était-il passé au Département des Mystères ? Et après son « départ » ? Les autres avaient-ils réussi à prendre le dessus ? Harry était-il en sécurité ?  
>Il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang – excepté qu'il ne saignait étrangement pas – enragé et humilié d'être à nouveau impuissant et inutile.<p>

« Nom d'un orteil de Merlin ! »  
>Il s'était soudain trouvé nez à nez avec une jeune fille qui éclata d'un rire cristallin en le voyant s'effondrer sous la surprise.<br>« Bonsoir Sirius Black. » dit-elle.  
>Et sa voix était le son le plus enivrant qu'il ait jamais entendu. Et s'il n'y avait eu que sa voix…<br>Elle était d'une beauté à faire pâlir d'envie la plus pure vélane. Il ne pouvait clairement distinguer ses traits, aveuglé par la lumière qui semblait irradier de son visage. Et son parfum… Il émanait d'elle une fragrance fleurie qui faisait vibrer tout son être.  
>Habituellement grand parleur, Sirius restait muet devant elle. Il avait aussi l'impression désagréable d'imiter à la perfection un large poisson hors de l'eau et referma la bouche prestement.<br>« Es-tu bien Sirius Black ? demanda la jeune fille.  
>– Oui… fut tout ce que l'interpellé réussit à répondre après de laborieux efforts intellectuels.<br>– Je suis Eöwilian, Maia de la Maison de Vairë, le Parfum d'Arda. Bienvenue en Aman ! »  
>Gnnn ? Sirius n'avait pas compris une parole de cette… Eöwilian. Eut-il été dans son état normal qu'il n'aurait pas saisi davantage.<br>« Je ne peux pas rester… Je ne veux pas être surprise ici par les Valar ! »  
>Et elle avait disparu.<p>

Combien de temps Sirius mit-il pour retrouver ses esprits, des heures, des mois, des siècles, nul n'aurait su le dire. Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment dans cet endroit, s'il s'écoulait tout court.  
>Alors qu'il en était au milieu de son trois-cent quarante-deuxième tour de la salle – depuis qu'il avait commencé à les compter, du moins – il fut brusquement aveuglé par une vive lueur provenant de la porte.<br>Regardant entre ses doigts, il finit par distinguer trois formes humaines. Il se figea, se demandant ce qui l'attendait cette fois.  
>Les trois formes s'avancèrent lentement dans sa direction et, s'habituant petit à petit, il réalisa que ces trois personnes étaient absolument nues. Pourtant, cet état paraissait tellement naturel qu'il se sentait presque honteux de porter des vêtements.<br>Ils étaient deux femmes et un homme. Mais était-ce seulement des êtres humains ? Une telle perfection de corps était impossible. Et comme la jeune fille, Eöwilian, leurs traits étaient indiscernables, comme si une telle beauté ne pouvait être assimilée par l'esprit étroit des Hommes. Tous trois étaient plus grands que lui, quoi que d'une stature différente entre eux.  
>La plus petite était la femme à la peau la plus sombre. Elle portait de longs cheveux noirs frisés qui dansaient autour d'elle. Son regard, pour autant qu'il pût le distinguer, était curieux et quelque peu espiègle. En la fixant, Sirius avait l'étrange impression de mieux distinguer la musique au dehors…<br>L'homme était un peu plus grand et beaucoup plus large. Son visage encadré de boucles blondes comme le blé et d'une courte barbe couleur de miel était illuminé par de grands yeux bleus dont l'expression était, semblait-il, désapprobatrice. Alors qu'il l'étudiait, Sirius découvrait du coin de l'œil de nouveaux détails dans les motifs au sol et aux murs…  
>La seconde femme, enfin, était la plus grande du groupe. Contrairement à l'autre, sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante. Son visage paraissait plus blanc encore entre les longues mèches noires et raides. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard disait à quel point elle condamnait sa présence ici. Son examen se prolongeant, Sirius retrouvait le parfum de printemps qui l'avait assailli à son arrivée.<br>Qui étaient ces gens ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent à trois pas de lui et restèrent à le dévisager un long moment. Finissant par s'impatienter, il brisa le silence.  
>« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Où suis-je ?<br>– Nous sommes les Valar ! » répondit la femme à la peau blanche.  
>Et, alors qu'elle parlait, Sirius crut sentir un parfum de paradis.<br>« Nous voulons savoir à quel point tu as brisé la trame d'Arda ! » ajouta l'homme.  
>Et ses mots amenaient au sorcier des visions d'arc-en-ciel.<br>« Tu es en Aman ! Sur le Seuil de la Demeure de Mandos ! » finit l'autre femme.  
>Et ses paroles se tintaient d'une musique de perfection.<br>« Le Seuil de la Demeure de Mandos, on me l'a déjà dit ! Tout ça ne me dit pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi !  
>– Rentrer chez toi ? »<br>Et le sourire de la femme blanche était presque carnassier à ces mots.  
>« Abandonne cette illusion, Enfant du Destin !<br>– Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »  
>Les trois êtres s'entreregardèrent avant que l'homme ne reprît la parole.<br>« Je suis la couleur du soleil couchant et le visage de la hyène. Je suis le Tableau d'Arda. Les Eldar m'ont nommé Lórien, aussi Lórien je suis. »  
>La bouche de Sirius s'entrouvrit à ces paroles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que la grande femme poursuivait.<br>« Je suis l'arôme du miel et la pestilence de la décomposition. Je suis le Parfum d'Arda. Ilúvatar m'a nommée Vairë, aussi Vairë je suis. »  
>Minute ! Le Parfum d'Arda… Où avait-il déjà entendu ces mots ?<br>« Je suis le bruissement de la mer et la plainte du loup-garou. Je suis la Voix d'Arda. Les Hommes m'ont nommée Estë, aussi Estë je suis. »  
>Bon, apparemment, ces Valar étaient des gens qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos, ce qui était pourtant son cas. Décidant qu'il valait mieux user de diplomatie, il s'apprêtait à redemander ce que serait son sort futur quand les trois Valar tournèrent la tête en même temps, comme s'ils avaient perçu une alarme inaudible à Sirius. Avant qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, ils avaient disparu.<br>« Mais c'est une manie à la fin ! » grommela le sorcier, agacé de ces départs précipités.

Il avait décidé de se poster près de la large porte qui était apparemment le seul passage vers l'extérieur. Il avait bien essayé de transplaner mais une force inconnue l'en prévenait. Une force qui l'empêchait d'ailleurs d'user de la moindre magie. Sa baguette restait inutile dans sa poche et la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore accomplir était de se métamorphoser en chien. Ce qu'il faisait beaucoup, d'ailleurs. C'était moins fatigant de tourner en rond ainsi ! Il avait la désagréable impression d'être de retour à Azkaban, les détraqueurs en moins, heureusement !  
>Où était-il, était la question qu'il se posait le plus depuis son passage du voile. Il ressassait dans sa tête tous les termes étranges que ses visiteurs avaient mentionnés, cherchant en vain un indice.<br>Valar… Mandos… Eldar… Maiar… Arda… Aman…  
>Cela lui disait bien quelque chose mais du diable s'il savait quoi ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lui avait autrefois appris en Histoire de la Magie. Non qu'il ait plus écouté les cours qu'un autre élève mais bon, tout de même ! Il avait peut-être entendu Remus mentionner tout ça à propos de ses cours de Magie Ancestrale ? Son ami avait tendance à devenir expansif sur les cours qui le passionnaient – même si c'était loin d'être le cas pour ses interlocuteurs !<br>Enfant du Destin… A plusieurs reprises, on l'avait appelé comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

« Gargouilles Galopantes ! »  
>Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il se laissait surprendre par la venue de la jeune fille. A l'exception que, cette fois, le juron s'exprima en un aboiement qu'elle parut pourtant comprendre.<br>Il eut toutefois le temps d'apercevoir, à travers la porte se refermant, une large cour bordée d'arbres de toute sorte, aux couleurs vives.  
>« Tu as des expressions étranges, Sirius Black ! » commenta Eöwilian en riant.<br>Sa voix détourna l'attention de Sirius de l'extérieur.  
>« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, toujours aboyant, oubliant la forme sous laquelle il lui apparaissait.<br>– Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. Je suis Eöwilian.  
>– Oui mais… Es-tu… une femme ?<br>– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »  
>Bien sûr que non ! Sirius soupira de dépit. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas une femme. Une telle beauté n'était pas de son monde.<br>« Es-tu bien un Homme, Sirius Black ?  
>– Oui… »<br>Cette fois, il se sentait un peu honteux de cette réponse. Quoi que fut Eöwilian, elle était de toute évidence supérieure à un être humain !  
>« Je n'ai jamais vu d'Enfant du Destin avant toi… Tu n'es pas si différent des Eldar, finalement… Sauf qu'ils ne deviennent pas des animaux, eux… »<br>C'est seulement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours un chien. Il se métamorphosa rapidement en rougissant ! Lui, rougir comme une jeune fille timide ! Si James pouvait le voir, il n'entendrait parler que de ça pendant des mois !  
>« Et puis, on peut voir que tu as été en présence de la grâce des Valar… La lumière d'Aman brille en toi ! »<br>Par réflexe, Sirius porta la main à son visage, cherchant une différence qu'il ne trouvait pas.  
>« Eöwilian… »<br>Que ce nom lui paraissait doux à prononcer !  
>« Est-ce que je vais rester coincé ici toujours ? »<br>Ce n'était pas tant que ça le gênait, du moins tant qu'elle était près de lui. Mais bon… Le géant vert et les Valar n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques créatures qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer jusqu'ici…  
>« Je l'ignore. Je ne crois pas que les Valar veuillent te renvoyer sur Arda…<br>– Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Arda, Mandos, tout ça ! »  
>Toutes ses réflexions lui avaient amené une méchante migraine et il pressait à présent ses mains contre ses tempes. Eöwilian s'approcha encore un peu de lui – son parfum envahissait tout son être – posa de doux doigts sur son visage, repoussant ses propres mains, et entreprit de le masser doucement, chassant la douleur.<p>

« Arda est le monde que tu connais, le monde des Hommes, les Enfants du Destin, expliqua-t-elle. Il a été créé par le chant des Valar. Tu as rencontré les trois plus grands d'entre eux, Lórien, Vairë et Estë. Ici, nous sommes en Aman, la terre des Valar, les créateurs d'Arda. Ici vivent également les Maiar.  
>– C'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?<br>– Oui. Les Maiar ont été créés pour aider les Valar à maintenir l'essence d'Arda. J'appartiens à la Maison de Vairë.  
>– Et Mandos ?<br>– J'y viens. Mandos est un Vala. Il a la charge des âmes immortelles des Eldar. Ceux qui vivent en Aman viennent directement dans sa demeure quand ils décident de mourir. Ceux qui meurent en Arda empruntent un passage qui les mène ici, sur le Seuil de la Demeure. Mais il n'y a plus guère d'Eldar en Arda et le Seuil est très aujourd'hui très rarement utilisé.  
>– Attends ! Tu veux dire que je suis mort ? »<br>Il avait repoussé les mains de la jeune fille, effrayé par une telle idée. Il n'était pas si chaud à l'idée d'être mort.  
>« Nul ne le sait, Sirius Black, répondit-elle d'une voix apaisante. C'est bien ce qui effraie les Valar. Jamais un Enfant du Destin n'est entré en Aman depuis la création d'Arda. Leur route est différente et inconnue. Leur âme s'éloigne vers un monde dont nous ignorons tout. Pourtant, tu as traversé le Voile de la Mort. Tu aurais du les suivre. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.<br>– Mais… Si ma présence ici déplait tant à tous, pourquoi ne pas me renvoyer sur terre ? Ils ne peuvent pas ?  
>– Si, bien sûr. Mais ils ne veulent pas. Ils savent bien que tu n'as pas forcé ton passage ici. Ils lisent en toi comme je le fais. Mais ils veulent savoir si tu as brisé la trame d'Arda et si ton arrivée n'est pas qu'un prélude à une invasion d'Hommes.<br>– Et quand bien même ! En quoi ce serait une mauvaise chose ?  
>– Ne dis pas de telles choses, Sirius Black, murmura Eöwilian d'une voix peinée. Nous observons Arda depuis toujours. Nous connaissons le cœur des Hommes. Ils détruiraient Aman comme ils auraient détruit Arda sans nos efforts permanents. Tu as une âme généreuse. Tu es digne de poser le regard sur les Valar et de vivre dans leur lumière. La plupart de ceux de ta race ne l'est pas. »<br>Sirius voulut objecter mais le rire de Bellatrix lui revint en mémoire. Son rire et ses actes. Et ceux des autres mangemorts. Et de Voldemort. Il se souvint alors également de ce que lui, Sirius Black, avait accompli pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il avait faites autrefois dont il était loin d'être fier.  
>« Le remord est la qualité la plus appréciable chez les Enfants du Destin, dit alors Eöwilian comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est ce qui vous différencie des Eldar et qui vous rend si beaux. Regrette des actes mais n'ai pas honte de toi, Sirius Black ! »<br>Légère comme une plume, elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le quitter. Il ne sut si elle avait emprunté la porte, trop perdu dans ce contact irréel.

Il ne dormait pas mais il rêvait d'elle. Il voyait son visage et son corps danser devant ses yeux. Il entendait sa voix chanter les plus douces mélodies du monde. Il respirait le parfum de sa peau. Il sentait la douceur de ses doigts et de ses lèvres sur son visage.  
>Quand elle revint enfin, il n'attendait qu'elle. Il avait oublié sa prison et son monde. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Quand elle ôta sa robe en souriant, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Et quand il lui fit l'amour, il se dit que, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, il pouvait mourir à cet instant précis sans rien regretter. Elle dansa comme dans ses rêves et il dansa avec elle. Il avait l'impression de devenir un autre. La douleur de ses douze années d'Azkaban, qu'il traînait avec lui depuis son évasion, s'effaçait progressivement pour ne plus devenir qu'un souvenir futile.<br>« Pourquoi, Eöwilian ? » avait-il demandé.  
>Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il méritait un tel bonheur.<br>« Parce que tu es différent ! Les Enfants du Destin savent vivre au présent. Ils craignent l'éternité car ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend. Nous autres âmes immortelles ne connaissons pas la surprise et le changement.  
>– Alors c'est juste parce que je suis un homme… »<br>Il aurait du s'en douter. Il n'était que le représentant de sa race, pour elle.  
>« Non, tu es plus que cela. Tu as un cœur pur, Sirius Black. Tu es passé dans le Seuil de la Demeure de Mandos. Je crois que je sais à présent pourquoi. Tu possèdes une part des Eldar en toi. Tu as un peu de leur pureté.<br>– Alors, tu vas rester avec moi ?  
>– Oui. Et si tu souhaites retrouver Arda, je nous y emmènerai.<br>– Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que des siècles ont passé. Y a-t-il seulement encore quelque chose que je connais là-bas ? »  
>Eöwilian rit à ces paroles.<br>« Oh non, pas des siècles ! Quelques années seulement ! La plupart de tes amis sont toujours là. Ils auraient bien besoin de toi…  
>– Mais… les Valar ? »<br>Les traits d'Eöwilian se firent plus sérieux.  
>« Tant pis pour les Valar ! Je serai peut-être punie mais si cela me permet de rester à tes côtés, je l'accepte. »<br>Alors, oui, si elle l'acceptait réellement, il voulait vraiment rentrer avec elle chez lui. Il voulait revoir Harry. Et Remus. Et Dumbledore. Bon, peut-être pas Servilus mais bon…  
>Alors Eöwilian entonna un chant grave et lent. L'arche que Sirius connaissait apparut juste devant eux. Le voile frémissait comme dans son souvenir. Il prit une grande inspiration et, la main d'Eöwilian dans la sienne, ils repassèrent le Voile de la Mort.<p>

« James ? »  
>Non, ce n'était pas James. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était le portrait vivant de son meilleur ami la veille de sa mort mais il possédait les yeux verts de sa mère.<br>Harry le regardait sans le reconnaître. Il avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant apparaître ainsi, au milieu de son salon. Derrière lui, Remus portait contre lui un bébé lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau mais avait réussi à tirer sa baguette et à la pointer vers lui. Harry s'était déplacé pour se mettre devant une Ginny Weasley devenue adulte et durement enceinte.  
>Curieusement, de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, ce fut un sorcier aux cheveux gras et au nez busqué qui le reconnut.<br>« Black ! » cracha-t-il avec dépit.  
>Les autres regardèrent Servilus un moment sans comprendre puis regardèrent à nouveau les arrivants avant de rabaisser leur baguette.<br>« Sirius Black ? »  
>Sirius reporta immédiatement son attention sur sa compagne dont la voix avait été si faible. Elle était pâle comme la mort.<br>« Eöwilian ! cria-t-il en la retenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre.  
>– Les Valar me rappellent en Aman. J'aurais tellement aimé rester avec toi.<br>– Attends, Eöwilian, non ! »  
>Elle lui sourit tranquillement.<br>« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu reviendras dans la Demeure de Mandos. La vie des Hommes est si courte. Je t'attendrai jusque là. »  
>Et l'âme de la Maia qui aimait un Enfant du Destin quitta la terre pour n'y plus revenir.<p> 


End file.
